Love Me For Real
by Aesthetic.Love
Summary: "This was them, this was real." Not your typical Eclare story, But i promise it won't disappoint! Lot's of fluff! a little drama. This might be a oneshot unless you want me to continue!  T for now, unless you want M later.
1. Friends or more?

**This story is just an idea I've had for sometime now, and I barely decided to give it life. I think I needed to do this mainly to get over my writers block. I have another story in the works called **_**Month of Freedom, which**_** I've been neglecting, but I think it has been because this story kept floating around in my head distracting my other thoughts. Maybe getting this out will help my other story. This isn't your typical Eclare story; it's very different than anything I've read. I hope you guys give it a chance. This might be a one-shot, let me know if it's worth continuing please! ENJOY! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of It's characters, I just own my ideas. **_

"I love you Clare" Eli spoke as he kissed her shoulder up to her neck. He traveled all the way up to her lips and placed a soft kiss before her pulled away enough to look deep into her blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Eli spoke his eyes never leaving hers

"I love you Eli, I've wanted this for so long. I'm finally ready." Clare spoke as she crushed her lips onto his. Eli smiled into the kiss and gently laid Clare down on his bed. He looked deep into her eyes just to make sure she wanted this just as much as him. He knew her answer; he could feel it, She was finally ready.

Eli crushed his lips onto hers gently with a slow and loving kiss, which quickly heated up. Eli lifted his arms up and removed his shirt. Clare took in the sight before her and softly but quickly ran her hand down his chest. Eli simply smiled as he leaned down to her again to kiss her, each kiss with more passion.

"SCENE!"yelled the director.

Munro and Aislinn quickly got up blushing. This was the most intimate scene either of them had ever done, and to say they we're nervous was an understatement. Both were terrified! Munro worried he would make Aislinn uncomfortable, he felt it was his job as a male to lead her. Aislinn on the other hand worried she would be too inexperienced for such a scene.

"Great job guys! I think we got it!" Yelled Stephen from across the set.

Aislinn and Munro simply smiled and made their way to collect their things. Their scene was the last one for the day so everyone else had gone home. Everyone was pretty surprised with how fast they shot it. Munro and Aislinn's chemistry was perfect!

"Great job tonight" Munro said to Aislinn as she blushed. He noticed so decided to bring it up.

"I can't help but feel the awkwardness growing" he smirked, just like his character. His smirk was probably the only thing he had in common with Eli. They we're complete opposites.

Aislinn continued to blush"I can't help it! We're friends, I mean we kiss on the show all the time but, this was our first intimate scene, and also my first" she laughed.

Munro laughed too "you're right, were are my manners. I didn't even buy you dinner first" he smirked. Then continued. "So how about it Ace, you want to go grab some dinner with me?"

Aislinn just laughed, she loved Munro. They had known each other for years, he was always such a goof ball and she loved every minute of it. Sometimes she thought she liked him more than she was suppose to, but would quickly brush it off and blame it on the chemistry their characters had on the show.

"I would love to" she replied as she picked up her stuff.

Munro and Aislinn made their way over to Munro's car. He opened the door for her, which made her laugh.

"What?" he asked. Amusement all over his voice.

"Who knew you were such a gentlemen?" she spoke as she entered the car.

Munro quickly made his way over to the driver's side and climbed in. He turned to her and gave her a warm smile before turning on the car and pulling out of the Degrassi set.

"So, where are we going?" Aislinn asked as she played with the radio

"Nota Bene" Munro simply stated.

Aislinn cocked her eyebrow and turned to him "Don't you have to get reservations for Nota Bene?"

Munro laughed "Yes you do. I got us reservations earlier today. I knew we were working late and I have been wanting to come here for sometime now"

Aislinn just laughed and continued to play with the radio.

They finally arrived at their destinations and exited the vehicle. They made their way to the receptionists.

"Welcome to Nota Bene, Can I have your name please"

"Chambers, Munro" Munro spoke

"Ah yes, table for two. Right this way Mr. Chambers"

Munro and Aislinn where led to a nice booth in a secluded section of the restaurant.

"Here are the Menus, your server will be right with you. Enjoy your date!" With that the receptionist walked off leaving both Aislinn and Munro blushing. Date? Did she really just say the word date? They both wondered as they tried not to look stupid in front of each other.

A waiter quickly came back, Hello welcome to Nota Bene. I am Randy and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you too off with something to drink?"

Munro turned to Aislinn and lifted his eyebrows.

"Sweet tea please" she spoke

Munro looked at the waiter and ordered.

"The young lady will be having a sweet tea, and I'll be having a coke" he ended his statement with a smile. The waiter nodded and walked off. He soon came back with their drinks and took their order. Dinner went well, they talked about the set and where their characters where heading. They talked about rehearsals and scripts. They even ran a few lines, which were quickly turned, into a parody. They where all smiles. Soon enough it was time for dessert.

"So, Dessert?" Munro asked as he lifted his eyebrows.

Aislinn laughed and held her stomach "I would love some but I'm stuffed!"

Munro laughed "Me too, but I am not leaving here until I try their Molten Chocolate Cake!"

Aislinn just rolled her eyes and laughed. Dessert soon arrived and Aislinn watched in amusement as Munro practically melted on his first bite.

"Ace, come on you HAVE to try this!" Munro said as he held up his fork to her mouth. Aislinn opened her mouth and took in the piece in front of her.

"Yum!" she said as she wiped her mouth.

"I told you!" Munro said as he took another forkful in his mouth, And gave her another. Followed by a laugh.

"What?" Aislinn spoke as she finished wiping her mouth.

"You missed a spot" Munro spoke and stretched his hand out across the table and wiped his thumb across the corner of her lip. Aislinn simply smiled and looked down.

"You ready?" Munro spoke as he grabbed a hold of the bill.

Aislinn nodded as she stretched her hand out to grab the bill, but Munro quickly moved it back.

"Hey, I said I was taking YOU out. Don't worry, I got it." He smiled and pulled some bills out. Aislinn simply blushed and tried not to look into his eyes.

They made their way out of the restaurant and to his car. Munro opened her door once again and she climbed in. He made his way inside his car and pulled out of the restaurants parking lot. The ride was a comfortable silence with a few mentions of the restaurant and the food they had. At one point they both made their way to the radios dial, brushing hands making them both blush. Munro finally arrived to Aislinns house and walked her to her door.

"Walking me to my door too? Hmm, are you sure your Munro?" Aislinn said as she laughed.

Munro laughed too "Just being a gentlemen"

Aislinn stopped laughing and looked straight at him "I had a really great time tonight"

Munro smiled "Me too, we should do this again soon"

Aislinn smiled "that would be great"

They both leaned in for a goodbye hug. As they parted the mood completely changed. Munro stopped for a moment his hands still around her since they hadn't completely parted. He looked right into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Aislinn was shocked but responded by kissing him back. This kiss was different than any other kiss they had ever shared. This wasn't part of a scene or for the show. This was them, this was real.

**I know this is very different and not an Eclare story. I know this probably will never happen, but neither will most of all the other fan-ficts written! So why not give it a chance?... Please? I really have faith in this story and have lot's of ideas! Let me know if it's worth continuing! Review please! Also as of now the rating is T, but if you guys want to change that let me know! I'll happily make this M! **

**-AestheticLove**


	2. What are we?

**I decided to go through with his story! 20 reviews for the first chapter WOW! Thank you! They truly motivated me to keep going. Keep them coming and I'll keep the story coming. Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have access to word right now. I won't keep you waiting much longer, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor their actors just my story. **

Munro and Aislinn broke the kiss but stood there for a moment holding hands both looking down connected by their foreheads, taking in what had just happened. Munro softly laughed and lifted his head causing Aislinn to do the same. They both parted laughing awkwardly. Munro was the first to speak.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Aislinn smiled "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Munro smiled and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss in the cheek and whispered near her ear.

"Goodnight Ace" he said, smiling as he parted.

"Goodnight Munro" She replied smiling.

Aislinn Made her way into her home and Munro walked over to his car. Both their minds flooding with unanswered questions. They hoped the other didn't regret it. _Could they really be falling for the other? Did the other feel the same? What's going to happen tomorrow?_ I guess they will find out, right?

**Aislinn's POV**

I leaned against the door as I argued with myself about everything that happened tonight. _Does Munro have feelings for me? Or was he just being polite? Wait, polite? Who kisses someone out of the blue? He must have feelings for me. That or maybe he felt obligated too since the waiter said date. Yeah, that must be it. He probably thought I thought it was a date and felt he had to kiss me goodnight so I wouldn't feel bad. A date? Me think it was a date? Please! I knew it wasn't. _

"It's all the waiters fault" I mumbled

"What was that honey?" My mom asked startling me

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself. Goodnight!" I said as I quickly made my way up the stairs leaving my mom with a confused look on her face.

I decided I was no longer going to think of it. I did my nightly routine and got ready for bed. I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes. _I wonder how Munro is going to act around me tomorrow, he probably already regrets tonight. _"Stop it!" I told myself a little louder than intended.

"Sorry sweetie… I just came to check on you" My mom spoke as she backed away and shut my door.

I guess I was so busy fighting with myself that I didn't hear her come in. She sure has the best timing. On the bright side she was able to distract me from my previous thoughts. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes thinking I could finally get some sleep.

_**BZZ BZZZ**_

I guess I spoke to soon, My phone had just gotten a message. I reached over to my nightstand and checked it.

_***New Message from Munro***_

I contemplated opening it for a minute then finally I gave in.

_***I found a bracelet in my car**_

_**with the name Aislinn engraved**_

_**onto the back of it. I'm no genius, but I think **_

_**it might be yours :p -Munro**__*** **_

I lifted my arm and used my phones light to see. Sure enough, it was missing.

I quickly sent back a reply.

_***Dumb thing is always **_

_**coming off lol –Ace***_

_***Wow, it must really mean**_

_**A lot to you since you care**_

_**About it so much lol**__** –Munro***_

_***Actually, not really.**_

_**I ordered it online thinking**_

_**It was cute but when it came**_

_**I realized it was much too big. :( lol -Ace**__*****_

_***Then I guess it's my lucky day,**_

_**Fits me like a charm :p –Munro**__*****_

_***In that case keep it,**_

_**I'll just end up losing **_

_**It again. lol –Ace***_

_***Only because it matches my ring :P**_

_**See you on set tomorrow,**_

_**Goodnight Ace! :) –Munro***_

_*** Riiiiight…..lol Goodnight Munro! :) –Ace**__*****_

I shut my phone and put it to the side. No sign of awkwardness, I'll take that as a good sign. I shuffled around in bed until I found a comfortable spot, soon enough I drifted off into sleep.

**Munro's POV**

I laid on my bed as I stared at Aisli…well MY bracelet.

"I can't believe I kissed her…." I thought out loud.

I'm used to kissing Aislinn, We kiss on set all the time. I even admit to messing up a few takes just so we can re-shoot a kiss scene. I just never thought I would actually kiss her for real. Aislinn is a great kisser on the show, but when I kissed her out side her door it was completely different. She wasn't great, she was incredible! I wish she kissed me like that on the show…ahhh_ get a hold of yourself! She's sixteen remember! _My thoughts quickly brought me back.

It's so easy to forget Aislinn is only sixteen. She seems so much older by the way she carries herself. But she's sixteen, and I am twenty. I can't help but feel bad for liking someone so much younger than me. There is no way she feels the same towards me. I just hope I didn't mess things up between us.

I rested my head and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be interesting, and I need all the rest I can get.

** THE NEXT DAY **

"Face it Fiona! Your family will never accept us, THEY WONT EVEN ACCEPT ME!" Adam yelled

"Adam, I love you! I don't care what they think! They've seen me make bad decisions my whole life, they're just worried! why can't you understand that?" Fiona yelled as tears ran down her face.

"So dating me is a bad decision?" Adams expression was cold

Fiona let out a deep breath "That's not what I meant Adam"

"No, Fiona. I think that's exactly what you meant!" Adam said then made his way out of her condo.

"**SCENE" **Yelled Stephen.

Jordan walked back onto the set of _Fiona's condo_ and approached Annie with arms wide open.

"Awww! I'm sorry i had to yell at you!" Jordan said as she hugged Annie tightly.

Annie laughed "I forgive you Jordy!"

The girls hugged for a moment then made their way off the set. Everyone found it ironic that Jordan played the role of a transgender when in reality she was the girliest out of all the girls. Jordan noticed Aislinn arriving and rapidly approached her startling her with a hug.

"Ace! I've missed you! We haven't had a scene together in days!"

Aislinn jumped at the sudden hug but hugged her back "I know! I miss hanging out with you! Did you just get here?"

Jordan laughed "I just got done with my scene, so I'm leaving. Oh! I know, You should come over!"

"I just got here, my scene is up next." Aislinn said with a frown. She really liked Jordan, she was her best friend on set.

Jordan pretended to weep like a little girl then laughed, "I guess there's always next time" She hugged Aislinn then walked off.

Aislinn sat down on a near by couch and waited for it to be time for her scene. She was so busy playing with her phone, she didn't realize someone had sat next to her.

"Tweeting?" Munro said with a laugh

Aislinn looked up and also laughed "I was not tweeting!"

Munro stayed quiet for a while and played with his phone. He finally found what he was looking for so he read it out loud.

"I feel like playing some old school Mario" Munro had read a tweet that had been posted one minute ago.

Aislinn couldn't help but laugh "So you check everyone's tweets but you never tweet yourself?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Munro laughed and pulled out his phone "not everyone's….and I think I tweet enough."

She joined in on the laughter "Come on, it's time for our scene" She said as she pulled him towards the set.

Munro and Aislinn walked over to the set and followed Stephen's instructions.

Their scene wasn't so big today so they get to go home early. They where finishing up their intimate scene, all they had left to film was the morning after. So that required for Munro to be shirtless, and for Aislinn to wear a tube top, which would be covered by blankets to make it seem like if they where nude. They both hoped things wouldn't be awkward.

"Action!" Stephen yelled.

Clare began to wake up taking in her surroundings. She eyed the room up and down soon realizing it was Eli's. She looked over at him, and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. She lightly shook him and called his name.

"Eli…..Eli" Clare spoke as she caressed his face.

Eli slowly began to open his eyes "Good morning beautiful" he said as he pulled her down to give her a light kiss.

Clare snuggled closer to him "I was going to suggest we get some breakfast, but I changed my mind. I want to enjoy this as much as I can." She said as she snuggled up to his neck.

"We'll have plenty of these mornings Clare" he said as he held her closer.

She looked at him with loving eyes and smiled "I'd like that"

Eli smiled and held her tighter "So how did you like your first night at Hotel Eli? Think you'll be coming back?" he said with a smirk.

Clare looked at him and smirked "I might just buy property" she said, as she got closer

Eli smirked "why buy when you already own" he said then closed the distant between them.

"SCENE!" Yelled Stephen.

Stephen walked over to them and continued. "The scene was flawless great job guys!" he started to walk away but then quickly turned around "I almost forgot, after you guys get dressed can you meet at the conference room. There are a few things I want to run past you guys" He smiled and sprinted across to the snack table.

They both looked at each other the same question playing on their minds. Munro was first to speak up.

"I wonder what he wants to run by us"

"He's probably going to run a new scene by us or something" Aislinn said then jumped off the bed and put a jacket on.

Munro got up and put a T-shirt on then looked over to Aislinn

"So, ready to go see what Stephen wants?"

Aislinn nodded and they made their way to the conference room, where Stephen B was already seated a long side Stephen Stohn, Some of the writers and Cory Lee.

Stephen noticed them walking in and gestured for them to have a seat. The table was covered in scripts, Aislinn and Munro had no idea what was about to be said.

Stephen began "So, I'm sure you guys are aware of the fan base your characters have gained since _Eclare _began"

They both nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Here at Degrassi we've always liked to have different story lines. We like our characters growing with the shows. I grew up on set, as you know I started here at Degrassi 30 years ago. I've seen characters grow along the years, students becoming teachers….Miriam's character Emma Nelson, actually started in 1989 as Spikes daughter. She grew up with Degrassi, but her original parents didn't stay together. I'm sure you guys know where this is going…."

Aislinn was first to speak up "I think I kind of do, You want Clare to birth Eli's baby, and have us stay together then we could eventually be teachers or parents while our son or daughter joins a new generation of students?"

Stephen smiled widely and nodded "See, we need a way to continue Degrassi a new generations while still incorporating our old characters, we originally planned for Jessica's and Sam's characters to grow with the show, but the chemistry isn't as good as you two. KC and Jenna will eventually break up and Jenna being a single mother will be to close to Spikes storyline" He paused for a moment then continued "Which brings me to you two. Your characters have the chemistry to make this work, and the fans reply very positively to your relationship. I think you guys are the perfect candidates for this."

Stephen Stohn then began to speak "We understand that you guys are growing as actors, and with time you guys might move on to bigger things. We had this really cool idea and decided to share it with you guys, in no way we want you guys to feel obligated to stay on Degrassi for another 30 years like Stephen, Maybe 30 years from now you guys will see Degrassi on TV and see your _kid _and your characters still there together. Although it is completely up to you guys if you want to fill those roles as adults or have us cast a couple of adults for it."

Cory smiled and added "I know I have no say in this but I think this is a wonderful Idea, what do you guys think?"

Stephen B spoke up before they had a chance too "Before you guys answer, I do need to mention that in order for this to happen you guys _will_ have to sign a contract stating that you will remain a part of our cast until 2014, giving us a chance to birth the baby and move on with the story line."

"You guys go on home, we don't need an answer today, Give it some thought" Stephen S added with a smile.

Munro and Aislinn made their way out and headed towards the parking lot.

"Didn't expect that" Munro laughed

Aislinn laughed also "So what do you think, are you gonna go for it?"

"Only if you are…need a ride?" Munro said as he unlocked his car with his remote.

Aislinn smiled "Yeah, actually I do."

Munro smiled and opened the door for her while bowing "Ma'lady" he said Aislinn couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what are you going to do right now? Play some Mario?" He said with a smirk

Aislinn grinned "I wish! My Nintendo system broke 2 years ago, that's why I've been wanting to play, I miss it."

An idea quickly popped into Munro's head "Come over" He simply said.

"What?" Aislinn looked at him and cocked an eyebrow

"You want to play Mario, I still have my Super Nintendo" Munro said

"No way! How did you manage to keep it alive?" Aislinn said in disbelief

Munro couldn't help but laugh "I lost it for a few years, so it didn't get played much" He paused….."So, my house?"

Aislinn smiled "Your house it is"

**Munro's POV**

I couldn't help but to steal glances at Aislinn. She sat to my right, window down hair blowing in the wind. Her skin glowing from the sunlight, her smile…..the smile that wou….my thoughts where interrupted by my phone.

"**RING RING"**

I was driving so I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I spoke

"Hello is this Munro Chambers?" a deep scratchy voice spoke said

"Sorry?" I replied not being able to recognize the voice

"is this Munro Chambers?" I still couldn't tell who it was

"Who's this?" I asked a bit confused while Aislinn shrugged not knowing who it was either.

"it's Michael Angelo" He replied and I turned to Aislinn she was just as confused as me.

We then heard the voice laugh hysterically and hang up. Me and Aislinn looked at each other and said "Luke" We knew that laugh anywhere.

I continued driving as we laughed, Aislinn's phone rang but she silenced it knowing it was his trying to prank her. Eventually we arrived at my house, and made our way in.

"Make your self at home" I said as I helped her out of her jacket, revealing the tube top she wore on set today. I couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry" She said as she reached for her jacket again "I forgot to get my top from the dressing room

I smiled and pointed up the stairs "My bedroom is the first door on the left, you can borrow a shirt if you want T-shirts are in the dresser, and button ups in the closet. I'll go get us some snacks the Nintendo is in there too"

I watched her make her way up the stairs, why does she have to be 16!

**Aislinn POV**

I walked into Munro's room, and noticed he had the shirt he wore last night on a chair so I decided to grab that one, not wanting to go through his things.

I buttoned it up, and sat on his bed waiting for him. Eventually he walked in holding a six pack of cokes and a bag filled with snacks.

"I hope you don't mind, I grabbed this one. It saved me the effort of picking one" I said as he handed me a can of coke.

He smiled "Looks better on you, keep it" He said then smirked and pointed at my, well his bracelet I had given him yesterday.

Munro popped in the super Mario game and handed me a control.

"Lady's first" he said as he took a gulp of his soda.

I smiled and began to play…

_20 minutes later_

"Jump him! Jump! Ahh! You're short run! Get the mushroom! No wait Forget the mushroom! The shell is coming back!" Munro cheered me on.

"OH NO!" We shrieked as the game over sign appeared.

Munro and I had been playing for a good 20 minutes, and we only made it to level 4 taking turns.

"We suck" I said laughing while I put the control down.

Munro laughed "This used to be so easy back then"

"I know right? You would think that with all the new games that are out Mario would be the easiest"

Munro laughed "I'm pretty good at Duty but I can't even kill a turtle here!"

I just laughed while he went over and turned off the console pretending to kick it.

"That's how mine broke" I said as i threw a pillow on him.

He smirked and picked up the pillow and walked towards me "you trying to start a pillow fight with me?"

I cocked my eyebrow looking at him with challenging eyes as I reached for a pillow and lightly smacked him with it "Bring it"

He laughed and sat next to me "I don't hit girls even if it's with something as soft as a pillow" he paused then smirked at me "But I can tickle them" Without a warning he lunged at me tickling my sides as I attempted to smack him with the pillow.

"Munro!" I laughed not being able to stay still he was hovering above me tickling me making it hard for me to breath.

"You win! You win!" I yelled causing him to stop and look at me.

"I didn't know we were competing for something…..what do I win?" he said as he leaned in closer.

_Kiss me kiss me kiss me! Was all I wanted to say, I was hoping he wouldn't make me tell him that's what I wanted his reward to be. I stared at him and realized I still hadn't said anything. Feeling a little brave I decided to go for it. _

"Let me show you" I said as I crushed my lips onto his. He immediately responded by kissing me back flipping us over so that I was on top of him. I blushed as we parted and so did he.

I pulled him up so that he was sitting up with me, I knew I had to ask

"So….what happens now?"

He looked at me with a confused expression and responded.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed "I mean with us…I want this, but I also want a relationship"

He took in a deep breath _oh no….he doesn't want this _I thought to myself.

**Munro POV **

_A relationship…wow clearly I didn't think this through. I mean I like Aislinn, but I can't be in a relationship with her. She's only 16, I can't help but worry about the age gap. _

She looks worried…..i need to say something.

"Ace…i'm not looking to start a relationship" I said immediately regretting my choice of words.

She looked at me with wide eyes and stood up crossing her arms "Then what were you looking for Munro, I'm nobody's friend _with benefits_"

**OH NO! looks like there's trouble in paradise for these kids. **

**I wasn't necessarily happy with how this chapter came out, let me know what you think! Review Please! Throw ideas on me, I would love to know what you guys want to read! **

**-AestheticLove**


	3. In need of advice

**Chapter 3 is up! I'm not necessarily happy with how it turned out because I had intended for it to be much longer, but I figured you guys deserved an update. I just hope I don't look back at this when I feel better (I'm sick :[ ) and see that it was a fail! lol I already started writing chapter 4 so expect it very soon! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor write for them. I only own my story.**

**Munro's POV **

Aislinn stood before me arms crossed, disgust all over her face. She was waiting for an answer; I looked at her but said nothing. She shook her head and sarcastically laughed before heading for the door. I sat there, frozen. I wanted to go after her, but I didn't know what I would say. I finally got up and walked towards my window. I looked out and saw her getting into a cab. She looked up and saw me looking; we made direct eye contact as the cab drove away. I stood there staring outside my window the cab was long gone but I could still see the hurt in her eyes.

I backed away slowly but soon came in contact with the ground; I had tripped on something. I picked my head up to face the cause of my fall; it was Aislinn's purse. I grabbed the purse by one handle to pick it up but it caused for all her belongings to spill all over the floor. I quickly bent down and started tossing everything back inside. I noticed she had quite a lot of make-up. I picked up a few and read them "foundation, concealor, blush" I had no idea what any of these did, but what I did know was that she didn't need them.

Aislinn is gorgeous; she doesn't need any of this stuff. Not many girls have natural beauty but she does. I was lost in thought make-up still in hand I hadn't noticed someone step into my room.

"Woah! I hope that's not yours" Thomas had walked in

I quickly shoved everything back into her purse while laughing awkwardly

"Of-course it isn't mine, it belongs to Aislinn. What are you doing here anyways I thought you had practice?"

He laughed "Practice was cancelled, Aislinn is here?"

"No, I mean, well she was but she had to go…..she forgot it" I said while looking down, remembering how I ended up here.

He cocked his eyebrows "So you decided to look through it"

"I accidently spilled her stuff, that's all" i said sounding a bit aggravated

"Something bothering you bro?" He said as he sat on the floor next to me.

"I'm peachy" I said a little more aggravated than before.

"I'll leave you be then…."He said as he got up to leave. He was out of my room when I finally spoke.

"I kissed Aislinn, and ruined everything" I said loud enough for him to hear.

He quickly made his way back in closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to me again.

"You mean, kissed her, kissed her. Non scripted?"

I just nodded

"She pushed you away…" He said with hurt in his voice. Sometimes I wondered if it was true what people would say about your twin being able to feel what you feel.

"No…..i pushed her away…."

Thomas looked confused "wait…..you kissed her? Then pushed her away?"

I just nodded keeping my eyes on the floor

"Um….i'm guessing there's more in between. Fill me in?" he said with a shy smile

I smiled for once and nodded "get me something to eat first?"

He laughed then playfully shoved me "you have two hands"

I laughed and got up in defeat.

**Aislinn's POV**

I sat on my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I never thought I would be crying over a boy, not just any boy but Munro. The boy I have to work with everyday…the boy I have to pretend to love on TV. How am I suppose to stand there pretending everything is ok when in reality everything is so wrong. I should have never brought _US_ up….i should have know I was only a game. It must be so easy for people like him, enjoying everything a relationship has to offer without the actual commitment. Problem with that is someone always wants more; in this case it was me who wanted more.

"Aislinn sweetie are you up there?" My mom called up from downstairs

"Yes mother, I've been home for at-least 15 minutes" I yelled back a little bit annoyed

"Dinner is ready, want me to take it up?"

I rolled my eyes "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I yelled feeling more aggravated. I felt bad when she didn't respond, she must have known I was mad or something. I know it wasn't her fault but I really don't feel like talking to anybody right now.

I let myself fall on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. I must have been pushing the pillow over my head too hard because I didn't hear someone walk in.

They took a seat on my bed and said "You know it's not possible to kill yourself with a pillow. You will eventually black out and release the pillow causing you to breathe again"

I released the pillow to find my mom sitting there smiling at me.

I glared at her and muttered, "I wasn't trying to kill myself"

She laughed, "I know sweetie, but I do know something is bothering that pretty little head of yours" she said as she ruffled my curls

I smiled then looked down. "Mommy….."

She looked at me with soft eyes "what is it baby?"

"There's this boy, and I kind of like him a lot…..i thought he did too but then I asked where our relationship was going, and he said he wasn't looking for a relationship" I paused and averted my eyes towards hers "He didn't want me mom…." I could no longer hold in my tears. She brought me into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie, everything is going to be ok. Any guy would be lucky to have you, Maybe he's gay."

I broke out of the hug laughing causing her to join in

I finally managed to calm down a bit "Trust me, he's definitely not gay"

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows "Really? Well now I'm curious as to how you're so sure. You didn't have interc-"

i cut her off laughing "NO, MOM! GROSS!" I yelled.

She laughed and lightly hit me with a pillow "then tell me how you know!"

"He asked me out then kissed me" I said falling back on my bed and sighing. She did the same.

"So the boy asks you out, kisses you then turns you down?" she pauses for a bit "I knew it, the boy is gay."

"Munro is not gay!" I yelled getting up then covering my mouth

"Munro? As in Chambers? As in he's 20." She says with a serious face as she sits up with me.

"N-No, umm did I say Munro I meant Mark, yeah that's it Mark. I got confused since they both begin with an M" I laughed awkwardly I knew she wasn't going to buy it.

She sighed "Aislinn he's over 4 years older than you"

"They age of consent is 16 mom! It's totally fine" I rolled my eyes

"Well you don't have my consent for this Aislinn!" she yelled

"It doesn't matter because he doesn't want me anyways! but if he did I would date him with or without your permission! " I yelled back

"Well maybe that's just it! Maybe he doesn't want to date you because you're younger!" she began to yell the paused "You're in over your head Aislinn" she said softly.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes…speechless.

"I'm sorry Aislinn…you'll find somebody…hopefully your age" she got up and headed for the door but turned around before leaving "But if Munro changes his mind…You can date him, just be careful please." She said softly, closing the door behind her.

I laid my head back down into my previous position silently screaming into my pillow. Great, now I have mom's permission not like it changes anything. Even if he did change his mind, who said he had another shot? Ok….i know I did, but I only said that to prove a point to my mom. There was no way I was going to get tied up with Munro again!

**Munro's POV**

"Remind me how I ended up making _you _a sandwich" I said looking at Thomas as he swallowed his last bite.

"Skills my brother skills" he grinned "Plus, I'm helping you out with your problems"

"HA-HA" I smirked

"So now that we have some food in us, spill"

I took in a breath "I asked Aislinn out on a date we had a great time, I took her home kissed her it was AMAYZING! I found her bracelet in my car, she let me have it then we flirted through text, I saw her the next day we flirted some more, I brought her over, we played Nintendo, then kissed some more, then she asked about where we stood as in relationship wise and I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship and from there my life went from perfect to crap" I said while letting out a breath

"Dang brother breath!" Thomas said laughing causing me to laugh.

"You obviously like her as more than just a friend, so why not take it a step further and ask her out" he said calmly

I sighed "We work together, we can't just date. What if we don't work out? This can jeopardize our jobs, not only that but most importantly our friendship. To top it all off she's 16 I'm 20, it won't work out"

"Not to be an ass, but you totally messed up on the friendship part already"

"You see! I can't do that with her! I already messed it up and we never got together!"

Thomas laughed, "Listen to me, you'll never know unless you try. We both know Aislinn is mature for her age, if anything you should be concerned that she is more mature than you. Aislinn and you won't end on bad terms if you did date, even if you did it wouldn't jeopardize your job. Just act like everything is fine, I mean you are an actor" He finished with a grin

"You're right…I mean we can work right? Honestly do you think me and Aislinn have a shot?" I said in a hopeful tone

he rubbed his chin in thought "Honestly, I think you guys can make it. Aislinn and you have a lot in common and you always enjoy her company, so why not? You think she's over you though?"

I smiled getting up "I guess there's only one way to find out" I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Wait!" Thomas yelled causing me to face him "I told you, you had a crush on her" he said with a grin

I laughed "Dude you said that 6 years ago when we were filming Murder in the Hamptons"

"So! It has to count for something!" he said laughing

I laughed, "Well if it makes you feel any better, you were right then too" I said quickly making my way out of my room. I could picture him smiling in victory in there.

**Sooooo what did you guys think? I'm not too happy with it, but I always tend to be hard on myself when it comes to writing. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Earning your trust

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4! I'm having a blast writing this and the reviews make me want to keep going on forever. I love you guys! I would also like to thank a few reviewers;**

**NickieInfinity-**You are too adorable thank you for the awesome review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **********- **Thank you for the compliments and the constructive criticism. I'm glad my story puts a smile on your face. :)

**DegrassiFFLover12-** I feel much better now, thank you for the get well wishes. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, only this story.**_

**Munro's POV**

I stood there leaning against my car outside of Aislinn's house completely dumbfounded. I had left my house in such a rush filled with confidence hoping to grab Aislinn spin her around and kiss her. I guess I forgot the part where I apologize. _"Aislinn I didn't mean it…no that's not right, Aislinn I'm sorry, no…there has to be more to it, Aislinn…you're awesome!" _

"Come on Munro bring out the swag!" I thought out-loud.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Thomas.

"How did it go?" he immediately asked

"It hasn't gone yet, I'm outside of her house but I don't know what to say"

he laughed "Here, let's practice. Pretend I'm Aislinn"

I lifted an eyebrow "Ok?..." I said hesitantly "Hey Aislinn…"

Thomas spoke in a high pitch voice "Oh Munro I knew you would come I love you! Muah muah muah muah" he started making kissing noises

I laughed "This is serious bro! help me out!"

He laughed "fine…" there was a small silence then he began " What are you doing here Munro?"

I chuckled at his serious high pitch _girl voice. _"Aislinn… I thought I didn't want a relationship because I didn't want to risk loosing you if we didn't work out, but when you left my house today I felt as if I already had lost you. I don't want to loose you"

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" Thomas said in a girly voice.

I laughed "I would want nothing more than to be your boyfriend"

Just then I heard something crash down on the sidewalk. I turned my head and saw Aislinn standing there with tears in her eyes. She must have been taking out the trash. I wonder how much of that she had heard because she wiped her eyes and ran into her house.

"Aislinn! It's not what you think!" I yelled running after her, only to have the door slammed in my face.

"Bro! Bro! what happened!" I heard a low voice call out from far.

I brought my phone up to my ear "She totally thought I was asking someone else out! I have to go!"

"Good luck Bro!" he said before hanging up

I walked back to my car and took out her purse I would be returning. I rang the doorbell but no one answered.

"Her purse!" I thought out-loud

I went through it until I found what I was looking for, a key. I got the key and unlocked the door, making my way into her home.

I had never been in her home before so I had no idea where exactly I was going. I made my way up the stairs hoping her bedroom would be easy to find. Once I got to the top I looked at all the doors and smiled when I noticed one with a white board hanging from it. The last note written on it was _Leave me alone mom!. _I smiled and slowly turned the doorknob letting myself in. She was looking at some picture frames on her wall so she didn't notice I was in her room. I closed the door a little too hard causing her to jump and face me.

"What are you doing here! Get out!" she screamed

I walked towards her and she backed up "Ace please, just listen to me" I put my hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it away.

"How did you get inside?" she said as she backed away more into a wall.

I smirked. And got closer "You forgot your purse and I figured you had keys"

She tried to walk away but I put my arms out over her shoulders. She gave up and I smirked in victory, but soon frowned when I realized she was shaking.

I touched her cheek in attempt to comfort her but she slapped my hand away

"W-what do you want" she said shaking. I was scaring her.

I quickly took a step back and raised my hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just really need to talk to you, please"

She hesitantly nodded "O-ok…about?"

"What you heard down there, when I was on the phon-"

She cut me off "No need to explain. I get it you just weren't looking for a relationship with me, I'm fine" she said then looked down at her feet

I frowned "Aislinn, please listen to me. The phone call, it's not what you're thinking!"

"Really? Because it sounded like you really like the person you where talking too, so much that you even asked her to be your girlfriend…." She glared

I gave her a soft smile and pulled her towards the bed to sit down.

"Aislinn, Yes I do like the person I was on the phone with and yes I did say I wanted to be their boyfriend…."

She glared at me and nodded for me to continue

"I was on the phone with Thomas…he was helping me rehearse what I had come here to talk to you about. I'm sorry you thought it was somebody else, I really like you Aislinn"

she smiled and blushed "You're kidding me right…."

"No Ace, I'm not. And now I have to come up with a whole new speech to swoop you off your feet and into my arms" I smirked.

She smiled "really? You're not here to tell me that I'm a great girl and I will eventually find someone right for me, but it's not you?"

I laughed at her rambling "You know me Ace…I'm not that kind of guy. When I said I wasn't looking for a relationship I thought meant it…but when you walked out I realized I couldn't risk loosing you, I like you too much."

**Aislinn POV**

He really does like me! But I promised myself I wouldn't go back to him… even if he is gorgeous. I wish he'd stop smiling at me, it's making it difficult for me to play hard to get.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" he smiled

I smiled back "No" he frowned

i quickly spoke again "I mean I would love too, but after everything that's happened I can't help but feel we're moving way too fast and I really would hate for you to hurt me…again"

He smirked "You want me to earn it?"

My eyes widened "No…well I mean yeah I do, but not like that I mean I like you and all and it's not like I want you to beg or ask me over and ove-" he cut me off

"Then let me take you out again" he smirked

"Take me out?...as in a date?" I spoke slowly

He nodded "Our second date"

"Second date?" I cocked my eyebrow

"Well yeah…I don't usually take friends to fancy restaurants.." he smirked

"Ok…then it's a date" I smiled.

He looked at his watch then back up at me "I'll pick you up at 8?"

I smiled widely "I can't wait"

he smirked as he reached for my door handle "neither can I"

I waited for him to make his way out of my home and into his car. I looked out the window and as soon as I could no longer see his car I squealed and threw myself on my bed.

"I can't believe he asked me out on a date, our second date!" I quickly got up and rushed into my restroom. It's 6:32 pm that gives me enough time to look decent for tonight.

I exited the shower at 6:52 pm. So far I was doing good on time. I wrapped a towel around my body and applied some volumizing gel on my hair then blew dry it straight. By the time I was done it was a little after 7 pm. I opened my closet and frowned, I had no idea where we were going so I had no clue what to wear. I grabbed my phone and started debating with myself on whether or not I should call him and ask, but quickly came up with a better idea.

"**Hello?" **

"**THOMAS!" **i was glad he answered.

He chuckled on the other end **"What's up Aislinn?" **

I decided to choose my words carefully **"By any chance do you happen to know where Munro is taking me tonight?" **

He laughed **"Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"**

I giggled **"Please….i just really don't want to be under dressed or over dressed"** I pleaded.

He sighed **"To be completely honest I have no clue where he's taking you. I'm barely getting out of the shower so I haven't spoken to him since earlier when you thought I was his girlfriend"** he laughed

I laughed remembering what went down earlier **"Can you please try to find out? But be discreet, don't let him know I want to know"**

He was quite on the other end **"hmmm ok, I'll call you back as soon as I know something" **

I sighed in relief **"Thank you soooo much!"**

I hung up and decided to put some makeup on and work on my hair a bit more while I waited.

**Munro POV**

"Oh you showered? What's the occasion"

I turned around and saw Thomas leaning on the doorway with a huge grin.

I smiled back "i want to look good for Aislinn"

He looked interested and got closer "Really? And where are you taking her?"

I raised my eyebrows as I adjusted my tie "To the theatre for dad's performance…." I trailed off and his eyes widened

"OMG! That's tonight isn't it?" he screamed

I laughed "No shit Sherlock!"

He gasped, "I need to change!" Thomas quickly made his way out of my room.

I stayed in my room laughing. Thomas is so forgetful sometimes!

"Have you seen my gray shirt?" he yelled from his room

"Yeah, because you only own one gray shirt!" I yelled back sarcastically

he shouted back "The one with black….Nevermind! It's in the bathtub!"

In the bathtub? I shook my head deciding not to ask. I stood in front of the mirror admiring myself. I have to admit I look pretty fly, I hope Aislinn likes it. I was wearing fitted dress slacks, a dark grey collared shirt with a black vest and tie.

**Aislinn POV**

It is now 7:30pm and Thomas hadn't called back yet. I decided to pull out 3 outfits. A fancy one, a party one, and a casual one. Just as I was looking for shoes to match the outfits my phone rang.

"**Hello! Thomas?"** I answered fast

"**Hey Aislinn I found out where you guys are going, now I don't want to ruin his surprise but I would suggest you wear something fancyish….if that's even a word" **

I laughed **"It's not, but thank you sooo much! I owe you!" **

He laughed **"Well it should be. I'll let you know when I need a favor" **

"**Bye Thomas" **

I hung up and quickly slipped on a tight black dress that would be strapless if it weren't for the sheer top attached to it. After I sipped it up I quickly slipped on my leather pumps and sprayed on my favorite perfume. I looked in the mirror then ran back to my vanity mirror to make my eyes a bit Smokey.

I glanced back at the clock and saw that it was now 7:54pm. I finished with 4 minutes to spare. I decided to take a seat on my bed and relax but my relaxation was soon cut short because the doorbell rang. I grabbed my black coat and purse and made my way down to the front door. With a deep breath I opened it.

"Hey" i waved awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice how great he looked "you look handsome" I blushed.

He stood there wide eyed before taking my hand and speaking "Wow Aislinn, you look beautiful" he smiled.

We walked over to his car and he held the door open for me. I sat in silence as I waited for him to get into his side. Soon enough he was inside pulling out of my drive way.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He smiled "My dad is performing tonight, I want you to see him. Then I want you to meet him and the rest of my family."

I gulped "Y-your whole family is going to be there?"

he laughed "Not all of them, but most of them yes."

I sunk a bit in my seat feeling my nerves rising. The last time I talked to his dad was when I was like 11. I couldn't help but feel nervous, especially since I would be meeting most of his family. Would he be introducing me as his girlfriend? Or a friend? My mind was running wild with questions. Soon enough the car came to a stop. Munro looked over at me and must have noticed my nerves.

"Hey, it's fine. They'll love you" he smiled while squeezing my hand.

I smiled softly "I hope so…"

**Sooo? What did you guys think? I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, would you guys rather faster updates or longer chapters? **


	5. Only if you are mine

**Late ass F*** I know! :( but bare with me! I was out of the country at my grandfather's funeral and could not update. I tried updating from there but my documents weren't compatible booo! Well, better late than never right? I hope you enjoy it…..i have to admit, not my best. I was sad when I wrote this sooo…..yeah. You guy's are awesome so I know you wont hate me! **

**Disclaimer; i don't own nothing! But a Mac book pro. :) **

**Aislinn's POV**

Munro and I made our way towards the theater, running into Thomas speeding past us. He noticed us and quickly approached.

"Hey Ace!" he greeted then turned his attention towards his brother. "Where are we supposed to sit again?"

Munro thought about it "I'm not sure, let's just go in and sit next to the most familiar faces."

Thomas nodded and began walking ahead. We made it inside and took our seats in the front just as the curtain was opening.

"I'll introduce you to my peeps after the show" he smiled

I simply nodded and turned my attention towards the stage. The performances where great, but I couldn't focus on anything but my nerves. Why am I so nervous? It's just Munro's family what's the worse that could happen. Oh yeah, I know! They could not like me. Or wonder what Munro is doing hanging out with a kid. Then it hit me…I felt young. Even though age doesn't matter to me not everyone feels that way. Maybe his father would rather he date someone a little older…

"Ace? Hey, you alright?" Munro snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blushed but kept my eyes on the stage "Yeah, The performers are really good and your dad is great!"

He smiled wide "I'm glad you think so! I was scared you would get bored but you're paying more attention than me!" he chuckled then turned his attention back towards the stage. I decided I would just be me, and hoped they liked me.

**Munro's POV**

I'm really glad Aislinn is enjoying the performance. I would try to steal glances at her hoping we would make a bit of eye contact but her eyes where fixated on the stage. I kept staring at her for a while until she finally turned.

"The show's over there" she said pointing towards the stage.

"I know, I just like this view a little better" I joked.

She laughed and gently grabbed my chin averting my face towards the stage.

The show finally ended, don't get me wrong I love watching my dad perform but right now I was exited for other things. I led Aislinn backstage and quickly spotted my father being praised by my relatives and friends for his performance.

I turned to Aislinn "You ready?"

"Ready" she smiled

My dad quickly took notice of me as soon as we began walking towards them and approached us instead.

"Munro! I'm so glad you made it!" He said giving me a pat on the back

He then noticed Aislinn and smiled wide.

"And who do we have here" he said motioning to her

"Dad, it's Aislinn" I said in a _isn't it obvious who it is tone_

He laughed "Of-course it is! Aislinn! It's great to see you again!" he said taking her into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Mr. Chambers. I really enjoyed the show!" She said with a huge smile.

My dad laughed, "Please call me Scott! And did you really? My performances don't really appeal to today's youth"

"She loved it dad, no doubt about it! She couldn't take her eyes off the stage!" I added

My dads face lit up and turned towards Aislinn "Well then, you sure have wonderful taste then!" He then turned to me "I like her, I hope to be seeing more of you two!" He then walked off to greet more people.

I was about to tease Aislinn when I felt a hand on my shoulder

i lit up when I saw who it was "Uncle Colin! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I've missed too many to not come to the last one of the season" he then added in a loud whisper towards me and Aislinn "I couldn't help but overhear your father talking about today's youth, good thing you guys like his music. I don't think the world is ready for Big Poppa Chambers trying to be cool"

The three of us laughed until my uncle directed his attention towards Aislinn.

"Where are my manners, I approach you kids like a creep without even introducing myself to your friend here." He extended his hand "Colin Mochrie, Munro's uncle"

She smiled and shook his hand "Aislinn Paul, Munro's buddy"

"Buddy eh? For a moment there I thought Munro got himself a girlfriend, We had a wager going on. Looks like I lost 50 bucks" He patted me on the back before walking over to greet more people.

**No one's POV**

Munro waited until his uncle was a few feet away then finally turned to Aislinn.

"Buddy? Really?" He said with both eyebrows raised.

Aislinn laughed in response "Yes, buddy."

Munro rolled his eyes and quickly pulled Aislinn behind the curtain where no one would see and gave her a short but passionate kiss.

Aislinn pulled away "How romantic, making out behind a curtain"

Causing Munro to smirk "Well I do have a way with the ladies" He then tried to lean in again but she held her hand out at his chest. Earning her a confused look.

"Not here" she smiled

Munro took it as a hint and led them back towards the crowd of people, clearing his throat to grab his father's attention.

"As much as we would love to stick around we have to get going. Early rehearsal tomorrow"

Scott nodded putting his arm around Munro "You're not usually this responsible, who are you trying to impress" he said motioning towards Aislinn causing her to blush. He then pulled his son to the side and whispered "I see the way you look at her, don't let her get away" with a wink at the end.

Munro nodded and started leading himself and Aislinn towards the exit but his uncle stopped them once more.

"I'm only gonna be in town until tomorrow night, so I expect you two to be at tomorrows BBQ." Colin said smiling.

Munro looked at him with a confused expression "I didn't know anything about a BBQ"

Colin laughed "That's because I just came up with the idea"

Munro smiled "In that case, we wouldn't miss it. Right Ace?"

She smiled "Right…It was really nice to meet you Mr. Mochrie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Call me Colin, Mr. Mochrie makes me sound old….then again I am loosing all my hair, so I guess I'm right at that Mr. stage" he said causing Munro to laugh

"Hey it run's in the family you're next" He said ruffling Munro's hair as he walked away.

Munro and Aislinn then made their way to the car and headed towards Munro's home where they would be hanging out for the rest of the night. Once there they quickly made their way to Munro's room.

"You're uncle is hilarious! I had no idea you guys were related!" Aislinn said as she sat on his bed.

"So you're familiar with his work?" he smirked taking a seat next to her

She lifted her eyebrows "Of-course! I love him on Who's line! He's my favorite! He always throws out the best lines in the hoe-downs and Irish drinking songs!"

"Where do you think I get my comedic genius from?" He smirked

"Oh, so you think you're funny?" she challenged

he cocked his eyebrow "I know I'm funny"

"Hilarious" she laughed sarcastically earning her and eye roll.

"Well I never fail to make you smile" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"I love to smile, I smile at all my FRIENDS" she grinned

"But we're best friends, are we not?" he said leaning in

"The best, but none the less just friends….for now" she said the last part quieter

Munro smirked "Friends with benefits"

he then closed the space between them bringing her in to a passionate kiss. Aislinn didn't object she wanted to kiss him just as bad.

"Wait….you're letting me kiss you?" Munro smirked

Aislinn cocked an eyebrow "Yeah it's not the first time"

He took her hands in his "Then why can't we just take that next step. I really like kissing you, but I would love it even more if I was kissing my girlfriend"

"Oh so you do have a girlfriend?" she joked

he laughed "You know what I meant...i want you" he said the last part in a whisper

Aislinn scanned his eyes…no sign of lying "You really want to make it official?"

"Yeah, I'll even tweet about it" He smirked

Aislinn laughed "Because it's not official until it hits twitter"

Munro picked up his phone quickly typing something then turning the phone over for her to see.

"Wonderful night out with my on-screen/real life girlfriend AislinnPaul" she read out loud

"All I have to do is press send" he wiggled his eyebrows

Aislinn laughed snatching the phone and deleting the text "First let's tell our friends and family then you can tweet about it"

Munro smirked taking the phone and tossing it behind him "So does this mean you're my girlfriend"

"Only if you're my boyfriend" she smiled

Munro simply nodded and leaned in to capture her lips again. He laid her down on his bed while he hovered over her kissing her while moving down her jaw line until he reached her neck.

Aislinn gently pushed his chest up to get his attention.

"Can we take things slow…I'm not exactly trying to jump into things"

Munro gave her a genuine smile "we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I'm still hoping you spend the night. We don't have to do anything I just want to talk, get to know you on a more personal level. I want to know about your family, what you like, school, dance I also want to know-"

Aislinn cut him off with a kiss "I'll stay the night"

Munro's face instantly lit up. He crawled off of her and rummaged through his drawers looking for something she could sleep in.

He pulled out a plain white v-neck and a pair of black basketball shorts and handed them to her. Aislinn smiled taking them and walking over to the restroom to change. Munro quickly changed and headed to the restroom in the hall to brush his teeth.

**Munro's POV**

I made my way back into my room to see Aislinn neatly folding her clothes and putting them away. Her back was facing me and I couldn't help but to check her out. She had folded my shorts so that they fit her better, and I wasn't complaining. This girl can pull anything off. I walked over to her putting my hands around her waist.

"Let's get to bed" I whispered into her ear

She nodded and held my hand leading me towards the bed.

We climbed in and I held her close to me as I drifted into the best sleep of my life.

I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked over at Aislinn the noise must have also woken her but she stayed next to me hugging my side.

I checked my caller ID and realized it was Stephen. I showed it to Aislinn and our eyes widened once we realized the time.

"H-Hello?" I quickly answered

"Hey Munro, it's 7:35. We are scheduled to shoot at 8 just giving you a call since you haven't showed up. I tried calling Aislinn but her phone goes directly to voicemail. Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, she's with me. I'm actually giving her a ride. Her phone is dead and we caught traffic" I lied.

"Oh ok great! No rush, I hate traffic. Jordy and Annie are here already so we'll just go ahead and move on with their scene and you guys can take their previous time, which is at 10:15"

"Ok thank you! We'll be there soon…bye"

I turned to Aislinn who was eager to know what was going to happen.

"Jordan and Annie are taking our shooting time, we're gonna shoot at 10:15" I smile

She looked relieved to say the least.

We quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed and made our way to the car hoping to avoid real traffic.

It was 8:30 and we were almost there. We decided to pass by a drive through to pick up a quick breakfast. We arrived at 9:00, so we decided to eat our breakfast in the lunchroom. We had barely finished our meal when we over-heard Stephen on the phone just outside the lunchroom.

"_I just got off the phone with Mindy, she and Daniel are having problems and asked if we could either reschedule his or her scenes for today…This is why I don't like cast mates dating each other, I think we need to keep it professional at work….Yeah I know, good thing they aren't each others love interest on the show….Don't even say that! Munro and Aislinn are the publics favorite if they even considered dating I swear I would have a stroke…..yeah ok, I'll see you later….ok bye" _

Me and Aislinn sat there dumbfounded. She was the first to speak.

"We could….not tell anybody?" she suggested

I half-smiled nodding.

Me and Aislinn finally decided to take our relationship to the next step…and now it has to be kept a secret…

**Blehhh I wanted it to be longer lol. I already have half of the next chapter thought up so be expecting it….soon! haha**

**Go ahead and leave me a review, if you like. :)**


	6. All i need is you

**I know, I know… super late right? Better late than never? I hope you guys don't hate me, I just haven't had any time. School has been hectic, aside from other projects I have. I hope to keep updating more constantly. Thank you for the patience. I felt a bit akward writing this…not sure how exactly it turned out, I'm a bit rusty still. Shall we change that? I think so! Haha. **

**Well anyways, enjoy chapter 6 of LMF.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi…or it's actors. Just my ideas.**_

**Munro POV **

Aislinn and I are determined to make it work, even if we have to keep it a secret. Absolutely no one can know; not even our closest friends. If our relationship got out it could be the end of our careers. Well, not exactly the end but it wouldn't be good regardless.

"Ace…you sure you're ok with keeping our relationship low key?" I had to know…I would hate for her to resent me for this one day.

"To be honest…. no, but I want to be with you. I rather have you like this rather than not having you at all." She weakly smiled "What about you"

I sighed, "I would love nothing more than to tell the world we're dating, but if this is the only way…then I'll be ok. As long as I have you" I smiled.

I was about to lean in and kiss her when we heard someone walk in.

"Munro! Aislinn! You're here!" Stephen walked in cheerfully.

"Yes we are…." I awkwardly replied. While Aislinn just smiled and nodded a bit more than she intended.

"You guys alright? You seem a bit shaken" He stared us down; I swear I could feel the sweat almost dripping down my forehead.

Aislinn let out a breath I didn't know she was holding "OMG HE KNOWS!" she quickly blabbed out covering her mouth after.

"Know what…." Stephen eyed us suspiciously

I quickly came up with a lie "That we decided to have a baby!" They both stared at me wide eyed "For the show, of-course" I quickly added.

Stephen clapped his hands together and smiled widely "This is great news! I need to inform the rest of the writers so we can start brainstorming!"

**Aislinn's POV**

Stephen walked out of the room and I quickly turned to Munro

"We decided to have a baby!" I yelled but couldn't control my laughter

He looked at me and smirked "OMG HE KNOWS!" he mocked, causing me to softly shove him.

After our laughter died down I decided to speak up "You know…we can't be kissing on set…if Stephen would have walked in 2 second later he would have caught us…" i frowned.

He looked at me and smirked "Well then, it's a good thing we get to kiss on film…shall we rehearse?" He leaned in. Our lips were about to touch when we heard footsteps causing us to look away from each other.

"Hey guys…don't mind me. Just grabbing some coffee" Cory lee walked in looking tired.

"No worries we were just rehearsing" I lied.

She nodded and smiled and left the room.

I sighed and looked up at Munro "this is going to be harder than we thought"

Munro nodded. "well…we should get on set."

"And…..Action!" Stephen yelled.

"So I was thinking we take a small road trip in Morty just me and you, we can check out different conventions, historical landmarks….you name it!"

"Eli….that sounds great but you know my mom will never let me out on the road just the two of us….." she frowned

"Well she doesn't have to know…right? My parents are spending the summer in New york….we could head out there with them….then tour the US. As far as your mom knows, we'll be with them" He smirked

"You thought of everything" she leaned up and captured his lips

"And SCENE!"… "SCENE!" Stephen yelled again causing us to pull apart.

"You know….we really need to be more careful….people might suspect" I whispered as we headed to collect our belongings.

"Then maybe we need to give them a reason to think we wouldn't" he smirked

"Like what? I Challenged

He simply smirked and dialed Thomas's number I just watched not knowing what he was up too.

"Hey…TH…Tabatha!"

"Ready for our date tonight?"

"ok awesome! I'll pick you up at 6….wear something sexy!"

he quickly hung up and smiled victoriously.

"Woah! Munro's got a hot date tonight!" Luke yelled out to the rest of the cast mates who rushed him with questions. His phone rang and he handed it to me so I could answer.

"Hey…Tabatha…" I giggled

"Who-what? I'm sooo confused why does Munro want me to wear something sexy! And who's Tabatha?"

I couldn't help but laugh "Munro pretended to call a so called Tabatha so our castmates wouldn't suspect we were dating."

"Oh well in that case…mind telling my bro to pass on Tabatha to me…I'm kind of lacking in the romance department right now"

"sure thing!" I hung up rolling my eyes at Thomas, he's such a dork sometimes.

**Munro's POV**

Aislinn and I were currently on my bed watching a movie, relaxing after a long day of filming. It was about 6 pm already so I was getting many texts from our cast mates- mainly Luke, bombarding me with questions about _Tabatha._

I simply ignored them and shut off my phone and concentrated on my movie date with Aislinn. Aislinn was really caught up in the movie, and to be quite honest; I was only caught up on her. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips causing her to turn her attention to me and smile.

"Can I help you?" she playfully asked.

I smirked and quickly wrapped my arms around her causing her to lie on top of me.

"I don't know, can you?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and captured my lips. I was so lost in bliss; unknowingly my hands began travelling up her shirt causing her to separate us.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"No need to apologize…we won't do nothing you don't want to" I smiled.

She frowned and bowed her head "I- I do…I'm just not ready…. I-I'm really sorry"

I gently lifted her chin so she could face me. "Ace…I told you, don't apologize. It's no problem really…we'll take it slow"

"Ok…"she weakly smiled.

**RING! RING! RING! **

**Aislinn POV**

My phone began to ring. I reached over to it and saw that Jordy was calling. I looked up at Munro and smiled apologetically.

"Answer it" he smiled "Have a quick girl chat while I shower, I won't be long"

I nodded and answered as he made his way into the restroom.

"_hey Jordy! What's up?" _

"_Ace! i need some advice! Where are you? Let's meet up?" She asked cheerfully_

"_Sorry Jordy….I can't right now." I felt bad blowing her off. _

_There was a pause on the phone followed by a still cheery Jordy "Oh, ok no problem. I'll tell you over the phone then, can you talk?" _

"_Yeah I can talk, what is it" I was genuinely curious. _

"_So there's this guy I kinda like well more like a lot but I think he might already be seeing someone, and I can't help but feel jealous You think I should make a move before it's too late? I mean, I really do think he likes me back. We get a long so well and have a lot in common. I just don't really want to regret not going after him. He could be my soul mate!" Jordy rambled on, and on. _

"_But I also don't want to get in the way of his relationship…I mean he's seeing someone what if I ruin something! What should I do?" She finally finished taking in a much needed breath. _

_I paused and thought it over. "Well, I think you should follow your heart. If you think it's meant to be go for it! Don't miss out, because you might be left wondering what if, you know?" _

_She squealed "This is why I love you Aislinn! You give the best advice! I'm gonna ask Munro out tomorrow!" _

"_M-Munro?" I Yelled "You like Munro!" _

"_Yeah!" she sighed lovingly "He's funny, cute, hot, sexy…." She trailed off. _

"_Don't you think he's a little too old for you?" I asked defensively _

_She laughed "All the better Ace! I bet he's so experienced. I would love to do dirty things with him" _

"_Jordy! Don't be gross" I rolled my eyes, jealousy getting to me. _

_She giggled "Well I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks Ace love you! Bye! _

"_Bye…'' _

I hung up and couldn't help but think about what Jordy said. I knew he was older and more experienced but I just never thought it would affect us. Munro would have had sex with me if I let him, but I was too much of a baby to let him go far. I don't want him to think I'm too young for him. I would hate to loose him to somebody wiling to do that with him….even Jordy was willing. I can't loose him…I need to show him I'm mature enough to be with him…and I know just the way.

**Uh oh! Looks like Aislinn might make a decision she's not ready for. What do you guys think, should she give herself to munro and then regret it….or who knows, she might realized she was ready all a long. Anything could happen, leave me suggestions and reviews! Expect an update soon. Thanks for the patience.!**

**-AestheticLove**


	7. My choice

**Heyy! I'm back, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I apologize for that. I have half of chapter 8 written up and my goal is to have it up before Wednesday. I'm sure it will be sooner though. I can honestly probably have it up by tomorrow but I don't like forcing myself to write, I have to get in the mood. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too much. After a long wait I'm pleased to present chapter 8 of Love Me For Real.**

**ENJOY! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor it's actors just my story and ideas. **_

**Munro POV **

Aislinn was on the phone with Jordy so I decided to take a quick shower, so I wouldn't interrupt their girl talk. Aislinn Paul, my girlfriend…who would have thought that the first girl I ever crushed on would end up with me. She's so well put together and perfect I can't imagine being with anybody but her. She get's me- she knows who I am, and what I like. Plus my family loves her! My dad has never really approved of anyone I've dated, but with Ace it's different. He's actually encouraging me to keep seeing her. How the hell did I get so lucky?

**Aislinn POV**

I nervously waited for Munro on his bed, wearing nothing but one of his button downs and my undergarments. He was taking a shower and said he wouldn't be long. I heard the water shut off and immediately my hands began to shake. I tried to compose myself as much as I could. I don't want him to see a nervous wreck; I want him to see a sexy, confident and mature girl that knows what she wants. It's a good thing I'm an actor…I guess.

I heard the door opening and laid on the bed…here goes nothing.

"Hope I didn't take long, did you miss" he gulped "me" he finished. As he stood there wide eyed.

I signaled for him to come closer. When he was at the foot of the bed, I crawled over to him as seductively as I could and pulled him down to my level by his shirts collar.

"So much" I whispered seductively "next time, I'll join you" I winked and attacked his lips.

He didn't hesitate in kissing me back. Within seconds he was hovering over me, kissing and licking my neck. I took this as the perfect opportunity to un-button my-well his shirt, exposing my bra and panties.

"Wow" he breathed out.

I smirked "You like?"

"I love" he whispered then attacked my chest.

I wanted to show him what I could do, well…what I can try to do. So I flipped us over and straddled his hips. I removed his shirt and ran my hands all over his chest. I began biting and sucking on his neck as I removed my shirt, then quickly unhooked my bra tossing it aside. I had never felt more self-conscience in my life, but I did a great job not showing it. I quickly began tugging his shorts down, me moving down with them. He was about to protest but moaned when he felt my lips around his erection

I bobbed my head up and down trying to fit as much as I could into my mouth. Whatever I was doing seemed to be working since all I could hear were his moans.

While working on his growing problem I quickly removed my panties giving him one last suck, before attacking his lips once more. I could feel his erection against my center so I decided to rub myself on him causing him to loose it. Before I knew it I was on my back once again. He was kissing, sucking and licking every piece of skin on my body. Before I knew it he had reached my center. I had never felt more pleasure in my entire life, I looked down and saw him licking and sucking while a couple of his fingers worked their magic on me. He looked up and saw me looking; there was no denying the lust in his dilated eyes. He made his way up to me and connected our foreheads. Next thing I knew I felt him entering me. It was so unexpected I yelped out in pain, not expecting for it to hurt so much.

His eyes suddenly went wide with surprise…oops did I forget to mention i'm a Virgin. " O- OMG I'm sorry, we can stop" He stuttered out.

As uncomfortable as it felt i mustered up as much courage and smiled up at him "It's ok…move. I'll be fine, I want this"

He gave me a few kisses on the fore head as he moved. Eventually the pain subsided

But felt awkward nonetheless

"Ohh…M-MunrOOOH! I faked it…I know it's wrong but, he's clearly enjoying himself. I want to show him how sexy I can be…well try.

"Ohhh….YEA-AAHHH! Faster! Ohhhh ahhhh!"

I hope on not being too over the top, but by the look on his face he likes it.

"Yeaahhh, yeahhhh ohhhhh Harder! Faster!"

Yup….faster still hurts. I managed to flip us over and started bouncing up and down.

Shit, this hurts more. Seeing the look of pleasure on his face is what kept me going.

I bounced on him, rolling my hips trying to get some sort of pleasurable friction against him.

After a painful 6 minutes he gripped my hips and flipped us over slamming into me at an erratic pace.

His eyes where dark and he was groaning, it was the sexiest noise I have ever heard. I arched my back into him and felt him spill inside of me.

I laid there catching my breath as he removed himself from inside of me and gave me a short but sweet kiss, then rolled himself to my side holding me close.

Not even 10 minutes had passed and he was already asleep, but all I could think about was what had just happened. How I lost my Virginity to such an amazing guy. The guy I've been drooling over since we first met. Munro…My Munro. I swear my heart skips a beat every-time I think about him.

I carefully climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake and made my way over to the bathroom. My lower bottom felt sore but the warm water made it feel better so I stood there letting the water run as I let my thoughts take over.

I really do hope this was the right decision…I wasn't planning on being abstinent like Clare so maybe that's why it doesn't feel like a big deal. The only down side is how sore I am, but that shall pass. I hate to say this but the only part I enjoyed was his reactions; aside from the oral. I hope it doesn't hurt like this next time…. hopefully next time isn't for a long time. I wish I had someone to talk about this with. I would have trusted Jordy but she has a crush on him. Maybe I should tell her so she would lay off…but then again what if she tells because I have the man she wants. She wouldn't would she? I eventually decided against telling her. What if I talk to my mom? _''hey mom, you know how I was sad because Munro didn't want me? Well it all worked out now and we're together…did I mention we already had sex, mind giving me some tips for next time?" _I laughed out loud at my thoughts…telling mom, bad idea.

I shut the water off and was about to reach for the towel when I heard the doorknob turning. Thinking it was Munro I dropped the towel and leaned against the tubs glass door to surprise Munro…but the surprise was on me.

"Ahhhh!"

**Sooo….what you think? Awful? Ok? Let me know what you think.**

**And don't forget to Follow me on Tumblr: AestheticXlove**

**You can ask me any question you have there, even send me suggestions. I really want to hear what you guys think and get to know you guys! **

**Don't forget to review- reviews motivate me to write more! **


End file.
